


You Really Love Me, Baby

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Dildos, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kelly/Yorkie - Freeform, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Yorkie/Kelly, the true end of the story is in the end notes!, title taken from the AMAZING song "Wait a Minute" by willow smith!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Person A, the quiet one, and Person B, the sex-driven one, are roommates.Person B walks in on Person A furiously masturbating with a dildo.Whatever goes on next is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something for this pairing/fandom, so I apologize in advance if this sounds too oc.

"Yorkie, I got something to tell you! I mean Girl, you would not believe the nerve of some bitch on the freeway-" Kelly paused. She realized that Yorkie was not at her usual spot-sitting at their dining room table typing on her laptop-it appeared that Kelly was alone. 

Kelly made a face, and turned to lock the door and take off her shoes. Yorkie never left the house if she didn't have to. It felt so weird to find it empty. 

_Oh!_

Kelly stood up straighter at the sound of a moan.  _Oh no! What if Yorkie's in pain?!_

Kelly booked it to Yorkie's room and swung open the door she was not expecting what she saw. 

Yorkie's entire body, her entire  _naked_ body was facing towards the door, which is where Kelly was standing. Her skin was flushed lightly pink. One of her slim hands were holding up one of her boobs, and the other was holding a large dildo, that was currently sticking out of her pussy. Her normally, neat hair was slightly sweaty and it stuck to her forehead.

Kelly has always thought that Yorkie was attractive, but this was the moment when Kelly realized that Yorkie was beautiful.

Yorkie's face darkened from the way that Kelly was staring. 

"Umm, I... you.. I ahh, I get it, okay? Sorry I just needed- you're home early." Yorkie awkwardly stammered out. 

Kelly smiled at Yorkie's word vomit. "It's okay honey."

Silence hung between the two. 

Yorkie cleared her throat. 

"Did you cum yet?" Kelly asked bluntly. Yorkie went from pale to as red as a firetruck in two seconds flat. 

"Well, I uhhhh no?" 

"Can I help make that a reality?" 

Yorkie's mouth sprung wide open. 

"You?"

Kelly nodded like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Yorkie smirked widely. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing how just one word, one moment can change your life forever.   
> What started out as casual sex and a deep friendship evolved into a wonderful and healthy relationship, to a wedding day, to a great life, to two old women sitting together holding hands on the couch. Content with all of the things that they've done in their life.   
> \---  
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150722155033/person-a-the-quiet-one-and-person-b-the  
> My Tumblr: http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com


End file.
